Cadet Clary
by Peaches077
Summary: After a heartbreaking tragedy Clary is forced to attend normal school and act like a normal person. Can she do it it while on top of that greive? And not to metion dealing with A class bitches. Rating may change as the story goes.
1. chapter 1

**Clary's POV**

Normal school. They have got to be joking. They want us to act like normal people with perfect lives when our lives are anything but perfect. Oh, wait. Let me introduce my self.

My name is Clarissa, or clary for short, I am a member of the military. Have been since I was nine years old. I wasn't forced into it, I chose to be a part of it. I was abandoned at birth by my mother, she left me in the hospital and eventually I was sent to the orphanage. The people there were horrible. If you ever wanted to know what it would be like then think of stinky room and constant shouting. I hated it there. One day I told them that because I couldn't keep my mouth shut and that ended up with me in a alley, half conscious, half unconscious, broken and bruised. Then, he came. Valentine Morgenstern. He took me in and gave me a choice. I could live with him and take care of the house when he went out on patrol and all that or I could learn how to fight. I took the second option, I told him it was because I wanted to mean something. To do something. Not sit around and lolly around like a nugget. So he taught me himself. Told me I had the potential to be the most amazing women in the world. And that's what I did.

Until it all went downhill. He didn't see the bullet and-"Clary, you kind of got lost in your head there and we kind of need you to stay on track and not go swerving off the rode. No offense to your driving"

"That's not what you said back in on the field. Actually I believe you exact words were 'omg, Clary is it weren't for your driving skills we would all be caught dead', I remarked back quickly looking over at Jonathon.

"Yeah, yeah. Well Clare are you ready to try and act like a normal human being even though I know for sure none of the people in this school have ever stepped into a building that wa on fire and saved two men tow ice the size of the,selves...", he said giving me a pointed look then looking back at Seraphina in the review mirror.

"That was one time Jon and it's not like you and Sebastian have never done anything like that before.," she was soooo right.

"She has us there Jon. Remember that time we went and saved that cat only for it to have this funny disease and then we had to get like a million shots after," Seb shuddersed at the thought.

We pulled into the parking lot of the school and just stared.

"Are you bitches ready to blow the school up, because I sure as hell aren't."

They all just nodded in agreement.

This is going to be a long day...

 **Well that was the first chapter. Read and review. Favorite and follow. Please. If you have and suggestions just pm me or review.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **~Peaches077**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey, so this is the new chapter. It is slightly longer than the other one. I can't promise that all my chapters will be this long. If you have any suggestions please review or pm me. I could use some feedback.**

 **Well...read...!!!!!!!**

Have you ever had the feeling that people are watching you and you know it but you try to ignore but you know you can't and you just want to scream at all of them to stop staring at you like yours some kind of caged animal in a zoo as an attraction or exhibit. But you can't do that because then you will be labeled as a freak at then they will still look at you jut not in a curious manner more of in a 'look at that crazy weirdo over there' kind of way. As soon as we got out of the car it was like we were warlocks that had magical powers to make everyone look at us. Like seriously people don't you have lives, you can't waste it looking at us.

Walking through the halls of Idris High you could distinguish the different social groups. The populars who think they're of higher class and that the universe revolves around them. The nerds who spend more time studying and learning than having a simple conversation. The geeks who always have earphones in and play whatever the new hit is in the video game world whenever and wherever. The punks in all their black and girls with hot pink highlights and spikes all over their clothes.

But THEM. They stood in the middle of the end of the hallway and didn't really stick to the social agenda. They kind of had a mix of almost all of them. A boy with scrawny glasses and a phone was leaning against the wall, he seemed to be responding to something a boy with pure blue eyes and charcoal black hair. There was someone else who looked exactly like him except that the other boy had his arm around a girl with gray eyes and brown hair. Next to them was another couple, a girl, much like the other boy, had black hair and blue eyes and a boy with brown hair and green eyes. And in the far corner of the room was a couple so invested in eating out each other's faces the rest of the group had to tear them apart. As the turned around I could see that the girl had brown hair and hazel eyes as well as a huge scar on her face, I could judge I have many of those all over my body. The boy she was kissing had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. And last but not least the boy literally golden skin. He had hair to match his body and- he turned and we locked eyes- he had pure gold eyes. Not a yellow kind of funny looking gold but the one that made you stop and stare.

"You Clary, if you keep staring at people I might just start to worry because it's creepy as hell," whispered Sebastian.

"It's only creepy for the person your staring at if you get caught," I whispered

"And plus, almost everyone is staring at us, so it only seems fair," said Seraphina, " it's like they don't have anything better to." That's what i was thinking.

"If you guys would like to stop whispering to each other in the middle of the halls, we need to get to the office so we can collect or schedules. The faster we start the day the faster we can finish it," whisper shouted Jonathon. He's right. Then we can go back home. And train. Or read. Or watch tv. Just anything other than school.

"Why you so glum chum. This is to 'experience new things and have a little more adventure in and also to help with the grieving process'," said Seraphina is her normal cheerful tone mimicking the General.

"Your so luck that general is not here or you would be doing one hundred push ups. Now lets go," Jonathon stalked off through the crowds afterwards. Though he may be grumpy and have an attitude, he was right, the sooner we start the day the sooner it will end.

"Come on, lets go." And with that we stalked of to hell.

O.o.0

Turns out we all had the same schedule so now we walked though the doors to the most terrible place in the world i will surely die. History. We chose the row right at the back with Seraphina and i in the middle and the two boys on either side of us. Suddenly there was an overwhelming smell of perfume and hairspray. A group of girls walked through the door with their heads held up high and shoulders squared like they owned the place. There were three of them. They kind of walked in a triangle. The one on the far right kinda gave me the vibe that she was the ditsy one of the three as she didnt know what was going on around her and was looking at herself in the mirror. The one next to her was seemed to know what was going on but would follow anyone to the heart, no question asked. The one in the front was definitely the leader. With ink black hair and brown eyes to match. You would have to be blind to miss her beauty. She looked around the room and her eyes immediately landed on me in the back. We locked eyes and she just kept walking until she was in front of my desk blocking my view from the front.

She was glaring at me so i decide to spice this up and act a little innocent, even though I don't know what i did wrong, "Hi, sorry but i cant seem to see the front of the class. Do you mind moving?"

"Actually honey, it is you who should be moving as that," she gestured to the chair, "is my seat and it would do you no good to be sitting all the way in the back. You brain needs to be able to hear the whole lesson. After all you, it is very smalle considering your height," she said in a bitching tone. _Did she just insult me height. Oh this is going to get real._

"Honey, i will gladly move if you can show me where you name is."

"My name?"

"Yes. That's was you are called. Or do you not have one," I answered, still keeping up the innocent act. She still looked confused. _Oh my god. How thick is she._ "Would you kindly show me where you name is, on the chair." I pronounced each word as if i was talking to a child. The teacher walked in and saw the bitches still standing. He aske them to sit down and with one last glare in my direction. She went away. A figure walked though the door and i heard all the females in the room sigh. I looke up and was met with two of the most gorgeous eyes ever. It was mr golden boy. This is when the teacher decided to but in.

"Mr Herondale, you are late."

"I'm sorry sir but i was stuck helping a homeless lady," omg that voice.

"Mr Herondale there are no homeless people on this campus. Don't try that excuse again and just go take your seat"

And what did he do. He came and sat in the seat right in front of me.

"Hey Red. Did the nugget start to teach anything."

O.o.0

 **Hope you enjoyed. RR**


	3. ANPLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT

**Hello my fellow reader and followers I know that you all are probably mad at me because u haven't i updated in a looooooooong time. Well there is a very very very gooood explanation for that and that isss.**

 **I have writer block. I seriously don't know what to do for the next chapter and i am kinda freaking out over here.**

 **So i was wondering if you can pm me ore review some ideas that you as the readers and followers want the story to go in. Pleeeeeeeeease. I would really appreciate it and then i can get the story going again.**

 **I was also hoping that you can also give me some oneshot ideas as i am kind of stomped on that tooooo.**

 **I know right see how ba it is!!!**

 **Thank you and hopefully we will see each other in the next chapter...yaaaaaaaaaay**


	4. AN

**Hi peachlings,**

 **This is me asking for help.**

 **I am looking for a beta. I could use one to help me with ideas and to check all the is needed. I have been looking but then i got the idea of why not have a fellow reader as one as they now what they want when reading.**

 **So, I am open to anyone.**

 **If you wish to be my beta than pm me. Give me some things you look for in good writing and I will get back to you.**

 **Some things that I struggle with in my fanfics is my updates and coming up with new ideas for a story once I get it going.**

 **Don't forget that if you are interested, pm me and will get back to as soooon as I can.**

 **—Peaches077—**


End file.
